How it all Started
by Nat Kabra
Summary: A one shot on how the Percy Jackson series started.


HOW DID IT ALL START?

Seven Halfbloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire the earth must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the doors of death

Those are the first word I heard when I got out of the car.

"Heck! Who even talks like that?" I thought. The voice sounded creepy, metallic and disorted like a robot. The noise was coming from up a green, grassy and steep hill. I thought I would go check the noise out. While I was climbing up the hill I was thinking about my new book. I had no idea about what I was going to write in it. I reached the top of the hill and to my surprise I saw a sign reading STRAWBERRY DELPHI SERVICE. When I was going to step inside something blocked me. I tried again and again but I could not go through. When I was finally trying my last time I got pushed in.

Then I saw 4 people.

1 girl lying on the floor.

1 boy holding a sword and 1 girl holding a dagger, wait did I just say the words, sword and dagger. OH BOY!

And wait … Is that a centaur.

With a strange feeling I was seeing things, I felt there were caterpillars, no butterflies- surrounding me and in the next moment I fell with a bump into total darkness.

When I woke up I saw myself in a room which looked like a place where sick people slept in the olden days. I was sleeping on a hammock. There was a glass next to me and when I drank it, it tasted horrible. Then I sat up. I looked around. Suddenly I saw the girl with the weird metallic voice sleeping in the hammock right next to me.

Then a girl and boy came in with a centaur. The girl had medium length blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail. She wore an orange colour shirt which said CAMP HALFBLOOD, blue jeans and a greyish cap. Her eyes had a beautiful colour of grey and by looking at her she looked smart.

The boy had brown hair and sea green eyes. He wore the same shirt and black jeans. His hair was messy and he looked brave and funny.

The centaur. It had a horses body below and a man's body in the top. It had a short beard and a twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

I asked where I was. The girl replied " You're in Camp Half-Blood. The place where demigods train to fight monsters and generally learn to survive."

WOAH! I said demigod by the meaning half human half god.

Exactly! She said. ( I found out later the girl's name was Annabeth, daughter of Athena)

"So let me get this straight. You both are demigods children of the Greek gods. I teach Greek mythology at my college and I teach my students about Greek gods and ancient demigods but I never knew there were modern looking demigods wearing shirts and jeans. "

"I know! I was thinking along the same lines when I met them!", the girl with the creepy voice said. She had frizzy red hair and sparkly green eyes. It was hard to believe she could have sounded so weird.

"First of all," The boy said(The boy's name is Percy, child of Poseidon)," We both are not the only demigods that exist. There are like fifty more in this camp. Second of all. HEY! This a modern world with modern technology. Even the gods were shirts and jeans."

The centaur explained to me about the camp. He told me that there were over 100 demigods in this camp who are children of all the different Greek gods. He told me that he was Chiron, Zeus's brother and he was assigned to train all young demigods to fight monsters. He told me that the barrier which didn't allow mortals and monsters to get in blocked me. He told that it was a miracle how I got in.

Suddenly a strange mirror like thing appeared. It said- Iris Message for Chiron and Mr. D.

I asked "Who is Mr.D?"

Annabeth replied "He is Dionysus, god of wine. He was punished by Zeus to be the director of Camp Halfblood for a thousand years."

The Iris message was from Zeus. It seems that the barrier had allowed me to come in because I am supposed to be The Senior Scribe of Camp Half-blood.

I said (as expected) ,"WOW!"

Then Percy and Annabeth took me outside and the sight was beautiful. There were cabins for each god and goddess in which demigods were going in and out. Percy took me in his cabin and told me about Rachel, the girl with the metallic voice. It seemed that she had just told a prophecy for the first time and that was why she was knocked out.

Percy told me about all his adventures an how he had defeated Kronos.

This gave me an idea for a new series which would be about all of Percy's adventures. I call Percy Jackson's first book and adventure THE LIGHTNING THIEF. And this is the reason why I, instead of retiring and relaxing at my age, is writing stories meant for you readers. And the gods. (thunder rumbles) SORRY, ZEUS!


End file.
